


Trial and Error

by Lavanya_Six



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Pre-Canon, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavanya_Six/pseuds/Lavanya_Six
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genius is one percent inspiration and ninety-nine percent perspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trial and Error

Noatak threw a blanket over the drooling vagrant, hiding away that unblinking stare. This was _wrong_! His control should have been perfected by now. Yet no matter how many cities he visited, how many degenerate benders he cornered, he was still no closer to realizing the full scope of the technique. Inevitably, the subject's chi pathways just... shredded, like meat stewed for too long in the pot. 

He could do this! He had done this, under a full moon, but what was the value of that? Did the Avatar have any such limitation upon himself? 

No, and neither would Amon.


End file.
